A conventional C-type Bulb Assembly includes a bulb holder (2) with a bulb and a shell (3). As shown in FIG. 1, the holder (2) provided with a metal elastic piece (1) is received in the shell (3), wherein the elastic piece (1) engages with inner end of the shell for secure connection. In use, the bulb holder (2) is hard to be disassembled from the shell (3) after the elastic piece (1) is engaged therein. And the known C-type bulb assembly can not be used outdoors because the metal piece (1) may occur electrical leakage.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new C-type bulb assembly, which includes a connector to connect with the bulb holder to make the holder be assembled or disassembled with the shell easily and quickly.